


Beautiful Day

by mrs_leary (julie)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/mrs_leary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts when Colin accidentally catches Bradley masturbating…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Day

**Author's Note:**

> For **asifidletyou** , with the hope that I did her prompt justice. ♥

♦

### Saturday 14 June 2008

  
A gorgeous summer Saturday had dawned, Bradley James was in France and – despite his intentions of sleeping in on this his first day off for _way_ too long – he woke bright and early and, well… _happy_. He grinned to himself, and stretched out long in the perfectly soft–firm bed, feeling the pull and the strength of well–used muscles, the warmth of the cotton sheets where he’d been touching them and the cool of them where he hadn’t. Feeling the drag, the rough slide of the fine sheets against his cock as he turned fully onto his back. He stretched his legs out, first pointing his toes, scrunching his feet up, and then stretching out his hammies and his calves, pushing down with his heels. His cock, all the while, stiffly rampant, pushing up against the sheets. For a moment Bradley let a hand drift down there, slid his palm across cotton, and hissed at the reaction that shot up through him, the pleasure that felt like something hard and dark and wonderful slicing up through the core of him. It wouldn’t take hardly anything at all to finish this off…

But that would be too easy, wouldn’t it? So easy and so quick, and all very nice but he’d have nothing to show for it except an instant of satisfaction and a bit of a mess. Perhaps he’d go have a shower for now – and then unless the urge became undeniable, he’d take this wonderful feeling of _aliveness_ , of potential out for a run. Enjoy the summer brightness before it got too hot out there, and then maybe bring himself back to bed for something a bit more intense, before at last gifting himself the luxury of a late morning nap… Yes. Perfect.

Bradley threw back the sheet – his breath hissed through his teeth as even the sudden waft of cool air prickled pleasure down his skin engorged with heat – and then he got up, cock bouncing stiffly before him as he headed for the shower. The water was… liquid spears pummelling him. He soaped himself up carefully, hands rough everywhere but _there_ , he kept it careful, gentle – even brisk would have set him off. Then he made the mistake of rinsing off using the handheld shower head, not trusting himself to touch – and the pummelling made him realise he wasn’t running anywhere that morning, he was just taking himself straight back to bed.

When he came out of the bathroom, he saw that the sun had risen high enough now to fall golden through the french windows, and the net curtain was arching gently in the air. He wandered over, imagining himself, sensing himself as part of the morning, as part of the air and the light. He walked nearer until the heat of the sun reached up to his waist, warming his already _hot_ cock and balls, the blood in them intensifying even more, pulsing through him with an ache – and he reached down to palm himself, then to wrap his shaft in an easy hand. A careful slide up and down, just to see, to judge how close he was, what he might best want. Another slide, and he thought, _Keep it simple, keep it straightforward and good, and as unhurried as a summer’s day_. Another slide, and he widened his stance, bent his knees a little, and he was just about to settle down into it, his eyes closing and his head starting to loll back – when he heard a gasp.

Bradley’s eyes flew open and his hand stilled – he searched for the source of the sound, hardly daring to move, not wanting to draw attention to himself if he was still safe.

But he wasn’t safe. He wasn’t safe at all. Because Colin Morgan had apparently taken his mug of coffee out onto the balcony which ran along the entire floor here, taken his coffee out with him to greet the sun – and instead he was standing there with his back to the light, his mouth parted, staring in at a naked Bradley James caught with a hand round his own cock.

‘Oh _god_ ,’ Bradley muttered – and as if the words had freed him, suddenly he could move, he was turning away, clumsily stumbling a little – not quite sure where to go, what to do, but he blundered further back into the room so that he wasn’t spot–lit any more, he was out of Colin’s line of sight, and – and he couldn’t even imagine that he was still in the mood, he couldn’t possibly still be in the mood, but his cock was as stiff as ever, and what the hell was he going to _do_ with that, what would make it go away?

‘Bradley…?’ came a whisper in Colin’s unmistakeable brogue from just outside the window.

‘I’m sorry,’ he muttered. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘It’s all right…’ The voice a little nearer now – and Bradley turned in horror to see Colin’s dark silhouette ducking in past the net curtain, Colin padding barefoot towards him, his posture a strange mixture of easy confidence and hesitancy. ‘Bradley?’ Colin gestured deferentially towards the problem. ‘D’you want a hand with that?’

He couldn’t find his voice at first, but he nodded, and it was only as his arms embraced his friend, his skin _all_ of his skin prickling in sensitivity as Colin’s t–shirt and jeans brushed up against him – it was only then that Bradley managed to huskily say, _‘Yes.’_

Colin sighed the most contented sigh, and his hand, his lovely long fingers wrapped coolly gentle around Bradley’s cock just as his lips touched dry against Bradley’s parted mouth – and that was all it took – Bradley was fountaining over Colin’s t–shirt, shuddering up against him, and his thighs were shaking, but Colin held him up with the sweet strength of his arm around Bradley’s waist.

Once Bradley was done, he tucked his head in against Colin’s shoulder, ready to collapse in dazed relief – wondering vaguely how he could ask, what he could say, when that had been _beyond awesome_ and _not even **near** enough_ and he thought that at some stage in the foreseeable future he might very much want to try returning the favour. Once he had regained the use of his limbs, of course, and a sense of balance might be handy. But how on earth was he meant to convey all that…?

Then Colin simply said, ‘Bed.’ And Bradley followed him down.

 

### Sunday 14 June 2009

  
‘D’you remember a year ago…?’ Colin asked one lazy Sunday morning in France.

‘Mmm…’ Bradley rumbled into Colin’s nape. Part of him wanted to shift closer still to the man he was spooning, but it was summer and it was already a bit too warm to be snuggling like this, and anyway he was too dozy and content to even _think_ of moving. ‘You know me. I can hardly even remember a week ago.’

‘Silly,’ Colin said, nudging him with an elbow. ‘You can’t possibly have forgotten our first time…’

Bradley was suddenly wide awake, and something inside him was _cold_.

‘After all, it wasn’t exactly a conventional way to start seeing each other.’

‘You’re telling me today’s our anniversary…?’ Bradley managed to stutter out. ‘And they say _I’m_ the girl in this relationship!’

‘Do they?’ Colin asked with a laugh, apparently not caring much one way or the other.

‘Um…’ said Bradley. ‘Well…’ He was stalling for time, of course, because he _had_ remembered – if not the exact date, then at least that it must be soon – but every time he’d thought about it, he’d gotten into a panic about whether he should buy Colin a fantabulous present – and what would that even _be_? – or just ignore the whole thing entirely, whether anniversaries with two men involved were actually cool and trendy or totally unnecessary. Bradley sighed… He’d thought things had been complicated back when he was only looking to date girls. _Hah!_ he scoffed at himself. ‘Well,’ Bradley said again for good measure. ‘It’s our anniversary. What about it?’

‘Well.’ Now it seemed that Colin was the one who couldn’t quite come out with what he meant. ‘Well, I have a request. A way to celebrate.’

‘Oh!’ Bradley nodded. Perhaps having a boyfriend wasn’t such a challenge after all. ‘Like, I should take you out for dinner and a movie, or something.’

‘No. Well, yes,’ Colin quibbled, ‘if you want. Later. But I mean _now_.’

‘Now?’

‘Yes. I think you should… finish what you started.’

‘What?’

‘Last year. I think you should finish what you started last year.’

‘What did I start –’ Then a possible meaning dawned on Bradley, and he abruptly shut up.

Colin huffed a breathless laugh, and then spelled it out for him. It was possibly easier like this, with Bradley curved around him, both their heads on the same pillow, and neither of them able to see the other’s face. ‘I think you should… have a wank… and let me watch… You should let me watch the whole shebang this time.’

Bradley couldn’t say anything, but his breath was coming in great shallow puffs, which probably told Colin all he needed to know about both fear and excitement. God, this could be… the _hottest_ thing ever. Or the most excruciatingly _awful_ thing ever.

‘Bradley? What d’you think?’

‘Why?’ he managed. ‘Why d’you wanna…’

‘Why? Because you’re gorgeous, Bradley, in every way there is to be gorgeous. I want to see you, _all_ of you, when you’re strung out on your own pleasure. Neither of us thinking about me or my pleasure – just yours. And I wanna see what you do. I might learn something! Maybe I can do that to you, too – or to myself.’ He sighed, but it was one of those contented sighs of his. ‘And anyway – _god_ you were a vision that morning in the sunlight, Bradley James. I couldn’t resist. I wanted to watch you _forever_. I wanted to – to touch you myself.’

‘But you wouldn’t,’ Bradley argued, wanting only to understand. ‘You wouldn’t touch me.’

‘No. It’ll be hard. _I’ll_ be hard – it’ll be difficult. But I’ll wait. I’ll watch. I’ll let you be.’

‘You’ll – you’ll talk to me. Won’t you? You won’t just be – silent.’

Colin huffed another laugh. ‘I’ll talk to you, Bradley. I’ll tell you all about how beautiful you are.’

Bradley swallowed. Well. This was hardly something he’d ever even thought about doing. But then, a year ago, he would have said he wasn’t into guys, and look how that had turned out.

‘You’re hard already,’ Colin whispered. ‘I can feel you.’ And then as Bradley’s hips immediately instinctively pressed forward, Colin laughed and wriggled away. There was just enough room for Colin to turn over and face Bradley without touching him. They were still mostly covered by the sheet. ‘Go on…’ Colin murmured, gaze resting gently on Bradley’s. ‘Slip a hand down there now. I’ll hardly even notice. That’s it… Wrap your hand around, feel your cock so solid in your grasp, and hot. Doing this… it’s comfortable. You’ve done this a thousand times before. It feels so damned good, you know _just_ how to make this feel so damned good…’

Bradley watched the words spilling from those sinfully pretty lips, and everything Colin said was coming true as he spoke, it _did_ feel so damned good, and already the warm daze of arousal was quieting Bradley’s mind.

‘Times like this, you’re your own best friend, no matter who or what you think about, it’s your own touch, your own pleasure…’ A shift of the mattress as Colin eased himself off the bed. ‘That’s it, Bradley, just do what feels right, you know what to do to make this feel so very good.’

A drag of cotton – and Colin was backing down the side of the bed now, he’d caught up the corner of the sheet, and he was slowly slowly revealing Bradley as he went.

‘Oh yes, yes… you’re so beautiful, I  _love_ your cock, Bradley…’ as he was exposed.

His hand faltered for a moment, but then Bradley’s gaze fell on Colin’s cock, as hard as his own, and that gave him the courage to continue, just an easy pump of his hand for now, he wasn’t ready yet to really chase down the goal, he wasn’t involved enough yet.

‘Is that how you’d lie, my darlin’?’ Colin asked, the rare endearment husky. ‘You do what comes naturally, Bradley, you show me, you let me see how this would be if you were on your own right now.’

He was still on his side, so he rolled onto his back and brought his feet up, letting his knees fall wide. That was how he usually started –

And Colin’s gaze was just eating him up, staring hungrily at everything Bradley had just revealed, the tip of his tongue even flicked out across his lower lip before he murmured, ‘Oh you are _so_ beautiful, Bradley, you are such a vision, every little bit of you is beautiful…’ And then with a wry smile and a pointed glance at Bradley’s cock, ‘Every big bit, too…’

Bradley was flushed and hot and shy, and he wasn’t quite losing himself in this, but he kept going cos it felt good and Colin, as he prowled back and forth – Colin’s gaze on him was _scorching_.

‘I’m not allowed – I’m not allowed to touch you right now, Bradley, but _oh_ I want to, I want to get my fingers on you, my tongue…’

Bradley moaned a little. He wanted that, too. Especially if Colin was thinking of tonguing him where he was looking right now…

‘What do you think about, I wonder… While you’re doing this, what do you think about…? You don’t have to answer me, you don’t have to say –’

‘You,’ Bradley managed. ‘I think about you.’

Colin’s cheeks glowed pinker still with pleasure and a smile shone from him, though he murmured, ‘You don’t have to say that. You can think about anyone or anything you like, Bradley. Just… oh, do what you’d normally do, my darlin’… Would you touch your balls? You like me touching your balls, don’t you?’

‘Yes,’ he said, and he pushed his other hand down, grabbed his balls, and tugged at them the way he most liked. He was starting to lose himself in this now.

‘Oh… that’s gorgeous, oh you’re rougher with them than I ever dared to be. Is that how you like it, my darlin’…? A year with you, and there’s still so much to learn.’

The pleasure felt more solid now. Bradley let his heels slip a bit further down the bed, and pushed up with his hips, lifting his rear, and he started to rock just the tiniest bit.

‘That’s beautiful…’ Colin was breathing, ‘that’s so beautiful… your natural rhythm…’

Bradley pushed up higher, seeking that perfect place where he’d feel the tension down his thighs, his back arching up.

Colin was standing at the foot of the bed now, directly below where Bradley lay, his gaze penetrating. ‘Oh god, I want to fuck you like that, I want that so much right now, I want to _fuck_ you –’

‘That’s what –’ Bradley gasped, ‘what I think about – like this.’

‘Yes?’

‘ _You_ – _you_ fuckin’ me – _you_ rammin’ hard up my spine.’

‘Oh _god_ , Bradley… Oh _god_ , and I promised – I can’t _think_ now, why I promised –’

Bradley chuckled under his breath. His hands – his hands weren’t quite enough any more. It would be so damned easy to reach for Colin right now, and Colin would oblige, Colin was so damned eager, and it would be _perfect_ and _hot_ and _wonderful_ – but it wouldn’t be what Colin had asked for, and more than anything Bradley wanted to give this man exactly what he wanted.

‘Bradley…’ Colin was whispering in an awestruck plea.

But Bradley simply took his hands away and collapsed, rolled unsteadily off the bed. ‘Come with me,’ he invited, heading for the bathroom.

Colin, wide–eyed and quiet now, followed him, and watched while Bradley ran the shower for a few moments until the water was warm. Bradley stepped into the cubicle. It was all glass, but Colin was too far away. ‘Come closer,’ Bradley murmured. ‘Watch me.’

He started by swirling the water over his head and chest so that it beaded on his skin, lengthened and darkened his hair. Then he leaned back against the tiled wall, and focussed the lovely pummelling on his cock and balls, pulsing it up against himself with a rhythmic flick of his wrist.

Colin watched for a few moments, lips parted. Then he whispered, ‘Can you come like that?’

Bradley let the spray focus only on his balls, making them tender. ‘Won’t take much now,’ he managed to say. The heat was building in him, and even if he’d wanted to hold back now, his body was at the point of insisting. He pushed his hips out, finding that perfect angle with his thighs tensed. His balls were gathering themselves. ‘Wanna learn something?’ he asked.

Colin nodded. _Yes._

Bradley let his spare hand palm across one sensitive nipple and then the other, down his stomach, up his cock. God, he was _right there_. The water storming against his balls was driving him mad. ‘Give me your hand.’

Colin reached carefully, eagerly. Not touching. But offering his right hand to be used in any way that Bradley saw fit.

‘So close,’ Bradley said, letting his head fall back against the tiles, rolling it to and fro. This was something akin to agony. ‘So close.’

‘Bradley…’ Colin murmured huskily.

‘All it takes – See, this is all it takes now –’

Bradley took Colin’s hand, dragged it closer – pressed one precious fingerpad to a particular place just below the flare of his cockhead – pressed Colin against him, in this tiny way, this massive way –

And the orgasm exploded through him, blinding him, deafening him – he was sinking down the wall, Colin’s hand firm on him, he was rutting helplessly up against that palm, those beautiful fingers – Colin following him down, crouching beside him in the wet and at last holding him, murmuring, ‘oh my darlin’ oh my beautiful darlin’ man…’

Until at last it was over, and Bradley managed to say, ‘Bed.’ And Colin helped him clamber up to his feet.

 

### Monday 14 June 2010

  
Bradley set it up perfectly, and he was waiting with a cold beer in a comfy chair at the foot of Colin’s bed that evening when Colin finally emerged naked from the shower. Colin was startled at first, but then he slowly broke into a grin.

‘Well, Colin,’ said Bradley. ‘I do believe it’s your turn.’

♦


End file.
